


Cherries & Berries

by PrplGrl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Police Fetish, abuse of power I guess?, officer doing naughty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplGrl/pseuds/PrplGrl
Summary: Shikamaru gets himself into a tight spot that he finds he doesn't really want to get out of.





	

  
Nara Shikamaru knew he was fucked. The red and blue flashing lights outside confirmed that thought, especially since his partner had suddenly vanished from his side the moment the car had pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. He cursed and tried to hide beneath an old desk, covered in cobwebs and dust from years of neglect, as the front door was kicked open and a man shouted, “This is the police! Come out with your hands up!”  


Shikamaru kept still and tried not to breathe heavily, despite his heart pounding within his chest. ‘ _Kiba is **so** fucking dead next time I see him,_’ he thought bitterly, remembering how his friend had walked up to him earlier in the day, mischievous grin on his face. He had told the Nara that he’d give him a hundred bucks if he helped Kiba break into the old military storage building and look for some old, top secret documents that were said to still be around. Shikamaru had agreed, figuring the task would be simple and he’d be able to buy that new video game he’d had his eyes on for a few weeks now. The seventeen-year-old never imagined that the cops would arrive, or that his “friend” would ditch him as soon as it was obvious they would be caught.  


The beam from the cop’s flashlight scanned the dark interior, gliding over the desk Shikamaru was hiding in and doubling back to it. He inwardly groaned as he heard the footsteps near his cover.  


“I know you’re there!” the police officer stated. “Show me your hands!”  


Shikamaru sighed; busted. He contemplated running for only a mere fraction of a moment before deciding against it. The Konoha Police had stun-guns, not to mention the real thing, and the teen had no wish to be hit by either. Even if he got away, there would have been no place for him to run to; his mother was a cop, and it wouldn’t have taken long for her to figure out what her son had really been up to when he told her he was staying at Kiba’s.  


‘ _Might as well get this over with,_ ’ Shikamaru decided, slowly showing his empty hands from beneath the desk. He figured it wouldn’t be too bad; a simple breaking-and-entering charge, along with trespassing, and it being his first offense, the teen calculated that he’d just be charged with misdemeanors and get some probation, maybe community service. Nothing he couldn’t handle, besides it would be a lot worse if he ran.  


“Slowly stand up!” the cop ordered.  


Shikamaru obeyed, blinking a bit at the bright light in his face.  


“Turn around, put your hands on the back of your head, and walk to the wall.”  


He did as ordered, carefully making sure not to move too quickly as he approached the wall just a few feet away, getting as close as possible to it. The Nara wanted to make sure the cop yelling at him believed he had given up; it would be better for him in the long run.  


The officer walked up behind the teen, Shikamaru hearing a bit of a sigh leave him before he asked, “Got any weapons on you, kid?”  


“No, sir,” he responded as hands began their trail along his shoulders and arms, down his back, along his sides and abdomen, and down his legs before reaching into his back pocket and retrieving his wallet.  


There were a few moments of silence while the cop went through his things and Shikamaru found himself blushing at the tingling feeling throughout his body. He hated his teenage hormones; the lightest touch could get him so fucking horny, he couldn’t stand it! ‘ _Of all things,_ ’ his mind groaned, ‘ _to be turned on by a **cop**!_ ’  


“Is your name Nara Shikamaru?” the policeman asked.  


“Yes, sir.”  


“And you’re positive you don’t have any weapons on you, Nara?”  


“Of course, sir,” Shikamaru replied, dark eyes going wide a moment when one of the officer’s hands was upon him again, this time pressing firmly against his chest and trailed down to firmly cup his groin.  


The teen bit his lip, stifling a moan that wanted to escape his throat as that hand fondled his hardening cock through his jeans.  


“I don’t know, Nara,” the cop said; his tone still full of authority, “this kind of feels like a gun to me. I’ve got to make sure you’re not hiding anything.” Before Shikamaru knew it, the policeman quickly undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees, boxers following suit.  


He shivered when his hot erection sprang into the cool night air.  


A hiss slipped passed his lips, the officer’s warm fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, giving it a few strong strokes before relinquishing his hold.  


Shikamaru almost whimpered at the loss.  


“All right, Nara, it looks like you don’t have any weapons on you,” the policeman said, taking a step back from the teen. “However, since I have you like this, I’m going to perform a cavity search; there have been some heavy drug dealers around and I want to be sure you’re not in league with them. Do you take any narcotics, Nara?”  


“No, sir,” Shikamaru responded, trying to control his breathing. A part of his mind told him that this wasn’t right; there isn’t a reason why a cop would molest him like this, but he couldn’t help it. _Fuck_ he was hard, he was horny, and this man who had come to arrest him seemed willing enough. As far as Shikamaru was concerned, screw what the cop’s real job was for now, he just wanted to get off, damn it! Plus the whole situation had turned him on in a way he didn’t think possible, as he looked down to see his erection constantly dripping onto the dusty floor.  


The teen bit his lip again when a warm hand grabbed onto his butt, gently pulling the globe away to expose his puckered entrance. He gasped as a gloved and lubed finger carefully pushed through the tight ring of muscle to move around and press onto Shikamaru’s prostate. He couldn’t suppress his moan when another finger joined it, the two slowly thrusting into the teen’s body, stretching his ass and constantly teasing the spot that made Shikamaru want to cry out.  
“You like that, huh Nara?” the officer asked, voice holding some amusement, once Shikamaru started to slowly move his hips against the invading digits.  


“Uhn…yes, sir,” he answered softly, his arousal spiking further, the fingers within him continuing their inspection for several more minutes before retreating.  


“Well,” the cop started slowly, “you seem clean, Nara, but I would like to inspect a little deeper.” The teen heard the glove being removed from the officer’s hand. “Do I have your permission, Nara?”  


Shikamaru found himself sticking his ass out toward the policeman as he said, “Yes, sir.”  


The cop chuckled before moving up to stand directly behind the teen. “Good. I’m going to keep you to that, Nara.” There was a wet sound, Shikamaru figuring his authority figure was lubing up what was to go inside him. “Just so you know, I only have one piece of equipment that can reach deeper than my fingers, Nara. I’m sure your sweet ass won’t object.”  


Without any hesitation, the cop quickly shoved his slick cock into the teen’s willing ass, pulling a long moan from the Nara. The small bite of pain that came with the intrusion was nothing compared to the blinding pleasure rippling throughout his body. The policeman started thrusting only a moment later, keeping the pace slow and deliberate, even rotating his hips once or twice, causing Shikamaru to moan again.  


The officer laughed softly. “I guess you really are clean, Nara. You probably want me to stop searching, right?” He began pulling out his erection to put the point across to the trembling teen.  


Shikamaru shook his head, panting softly. “N-no, sir.”  


Hot air tickled his ear as the policeman leaned in close. “You want me to keep going, Nara?” He slowly pushed in again.  


“Mmm…y-yes, sir.”  


The cop lightly growled, grabbing the teen’s hips. “All right, Nara, just remember you wanted it.” He began thrusting a bit faster into Shikamaru, releasing a pleased sigh when the teen tried moving back against him. “Oh yeah…,” he whispered. “You like my cock deep in your ass, Nara?”  


“Y-ah!-yes, s-sir!” Shikamaru groaned loudly when the speed was increased again. He leaned his head forward until it touched the cool wall and gazed down at his neglected cock; still dripping and bobbing with the officer’s thrusts.  


“Fuck Nara,” the other breathed, stepping up the pace a little once more. “I don’t think I’ve ever come across such a slutty ass before. Damn, it looks like your ass is fucking eating up my cock.”  


The teen whimpered, desperately wishing the other man would just finish it. He couldn’t recall any time before when he’d been so fucking aroused! His cock had darkened and he could feel his release just a few pumps away, if only he could touch his dripping erection! Shikamaru didn’t dare, however, not without permission. He was still aware that it was indeed a police officer currently pounding into his more than willing ass and could easily kill him if he made the wrong move.  


Shikamaru tried to ride out the pleasure, moaning and groaning for what felt like an eternity, before the cop’s voice called out to him again.  


“Shit…I’m getting close, Nara. How about you?”  


The teen could only create a desperate whine, “Cock…”  


The officer leaned close. “What was that, kid?”  


Shikamaru swallowed, “M-my… cock….”  


The other man laughed. “You want to touch yourself, huh? Well, go ahead, Nara; fuck your hand like I’m fucking you.”  


“Y-yes, sir…-uhn!-th-thank you, sir,” Shikamaru added as an afterthought before quickly removing one hand from his head and reaching down to wrap his sweaty fingers around his pulsing flesh. He gasped in pure delight as the cop kicked up the speed yet again and he frantically stroked his cock, releasing a long moan as his orgasm quickly enveloped his body, tensing every muscle and throwing his mind into a white euphoria.  


The cop behind him moved frantically as the teen tensed, hissing out a curse as he too climaxed, depositing his spunk deep within the younger man.  


Several minutes passed, Shikamaru trying to wrap around his buzzed mind what exactly he should do or say. This man was supposed to arrest him… right? ‘ _Maybe he’ll let me off,_ ’ he thought hopefully; he’d seen the same work for others in the past. Alright, it was only in movies, but he still prayed that the cop would let him go.  


Not two seconds after he thought this, the officer turned the teen around and Shikamaru’s eyes widened as he gazed into beautiful lavender orbs, dark eyebrows settling into a scowl as the pale-skinned policeman looked sternly at the Nara. “Respect my authority, Nara Shikamaru,” he ordered, voice slightly hoarse, before giving the teen a harsh kiss, plundering his mouth with a strong tongue and nipping his lips with aggressive teeth.  


The cop pulled his face away from the teen, leaving Shikamaru breathless as dark eyes finally focused upon the name printed above his badge. “Hyuuga,” he whispered, liking the way it floated off his tongue.  


“That’s right,” the officer said, tone still stern. “Private Hyuuga Neji and I will be your arresting officer. Pull up your pants, Nara.”  


Shikamaru did as he was told, making sure his jeans were secure before the policeman turned him around and cuffed his hands.  


“You are under arrest for breaking and entering and trespassing on private property. You have the right to remain silent….” As Private Hyuuga rattled off the teen’s rights, he walked Shikamaru outside and sat him in the back of his squad car. He got in and sat quietly, the reality of what was happening to him beginning to slowly take over his mind again. He sighed heavily; his mother was going _kill_ him.  


The teen watched the older man as he walked over to the driver’s side, getting behind the wheel while calling headquarters over the radio, which was perched nicely on his shoulder. Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile when the cop sighed heavily as he settled into his seat, mumbling something about a “great slutty ass” before buckling his seatbelt.  


“Hey, could we get going?” the Nara asked, smile still on his face. “Your jizz is starting to leak out of my slutty ass, private.”  


“Quiet back there!” the Hyuuga snapped, although the teen felt no malice in his voice. “You’ll have plenty of time to clean yourself off once we get to the station, Nara.”  


Shikamaru chuckled. “Yes, sir.” He gazed out the window as they pulled away. A scowl slowly began forming on his face as he remembered exactly how he had gotten into this situation. Shikamaru was slightly irritated and decided when they took his statement, since he was going down, Kiba was going to go down right alongside him.  


One thing was for sure, though, Shikamaru had been right. He most certainly was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposting of this very old fic I wrote, part of a (mostly) non-related one-shot series. The two sites it was on are no longer up, so here's this one at least. We'll see if I get requests for the others. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
